


青·红

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	青·红

秘密交往了这几年，也有过不少次的情事，但没有一次像今天这样让他血脉贲张到极点——是连呼吸都忘了，身体里的血液被烧得滚烫，哪怕是指尖这种最先感到寒冷的部位都热烫无比。从耳根到脸颊再到脖颈，烧出了大片大片的通红。

吴世勋愣愣看着刚洗完澡走进卧室的张艺兴。小狼崽子原本盘膝坐在床上，手里拿着手机，翻看SNS上歌迷们拍他跳舞的视频。正皱眉思忖某个舞步还能跳得更好，张艺兴就裸着上半身走进来了。

“在看什么？”

“饭——”

啪，手机掉了。

吴世勋倒抽口冷气，一双漆黑瞳仁立时放大。他不自觉屏住呼吸看张艺兴大大咧咧地坐去身侧位置。哥哥一手撑在他身后，上半身若有似无挨着他的手臂，下巴颏轻轻放在他肩头。沐浴后的香味就这样毫无预警袭击了他。

“哦！是你跳舞的视频啊。”

张艺兴把进度条拉回起始位置，从头开始看。

哥哥的神情好专注，一边看一边发出满意赞扬的语气词，时不时还用他的塑料韩语夸奖吴世勋。然而小狼崽子一句都听不进去，一双眼睛好像被抹了502，紧紧黏着哥哥的身体。白皙瘦削的侧脸，线条漂亮的脖颈，硬硬撑起皮肉的锁骨，锻炼有佳的背肌、肱二头肌、肱三头肌和腹肌，还有……

咕咚，吴世勋咽了下口水——

还有人鱼线附近暴起的条条青筋，青色脉络于冷白皮肉上微微凸起，蜿蜒着，交错着，然后在鼠蹊处聚集。

哥哥下半身随便裹了条浴巾，黑色蜷曲的耻毛隐隐外露。

青绿，冷白，乌黑。一个冷色，两个无色。无论怎么看都充满禁欲意味，可落在吴世勋眼里就成了情事浓烈到呼吸都不畅的酡红。他非常清楚地感觉到血液极速逼近煮沸的地步——不然为何连手指尖都好烫。他攥了攥拳，掌心热得开始出汗了。

啪嗒，未干的水珠从张艺兴的卷发梢跌落，有那么点儿像下雨，几滴落在吴世勋肩上，几滴落在手机屏幕上。

哥哥小声嘟囔了几个词语——说得时候习惯性撅起饱满唇瓣，可爱得要命——左看看右看看，而后拿胳膊肘撞了撞吴世勋，示意小狼崽子把放在床头柜的抽纸递给自己。

“啊？”

“纸。”

“哦……”

吴世勋手忙脚乱去够抽纸盒，他“心怀不轨”，动作便显得毛手毛脚，不小心碰倒了旁边放着的水杯。水杯咕噜噜滚到桌子边掉下去了，水自然撒了一地。吴世勋更慌了，也懊恼极了——不就是看到哥哥的身体吗？又不是没看过，怎么今天跟毛头小子似的，全无平日擅长暗度陈仓的作风，好丢人——急忙跳下床要去洗手间拿来拖把清理。

“不用了，世勋。”

张艺兴拦住他，顺手拿起椅子上的T恤蹲在那儿擦地上的水。

“艺兴，那是衣服啊……”

哥哥嘿然笑了下，满不在乎地说：“反正衣服也脏了要换，没什么的，何况世勋的房间也没有多脏，虽然不经常回来住，但钟点工阿姨每次都帮你打扫得很干净。”

的确如此，出道这么多年了，不必再跟从前一样，那么多大男孩挤在一起住，尽管后来换了更大的宿舍，可他和好几个哥哥都搬出去独立居住了。多无奈，地方大了人却少了。除非遇上打歌期，这间屋子才会重新变得热闹——

除非遇上张艺兴来韩国短暂停留，他才会马不停蹄赶回来，只为短暂的、珍贵极的相拥而眠日子。

思及此，小狼崽子一颗心蠢蠢欲动，一步跨去哥哥身后要把人拽起来讨个亲昵的拥抱，亲昵地嗅闻对方身上暖甜的香草奶油蛋糕味。

可他很快就“后悔”了——张艺兴腰间的浴巾并没有缠得很紧，站起来时，浴巾顺着腿滑下去了，整个人赤裸着站在他面前，站在低头就能吻到嘴唇的位置。

“……”

“……”

最怕空气突然安静。

两个人不约而同红了脸，像初恋中的傻小子，同时视线乱飞，同时紧张无措。

还是吴世勋先反应过来，弯腰捡起浴巾打算重新裹住张艺兴的身体——

应该是非常熟练的动作啊，怎么、怎么就半天做不好呢？把哥哥当粽子裹得乱七八糟，浴巾一角始终塞不进边沿。

慌乱间，手指无意触碰到人鱼线附近的青筋，吴世勋怔愣几秒，而后鬼使神差抚摸那处。凸起的青筋在手上留下奇妙的触感，他甚至用指甲挠了挠、用指腹按了按，最后，整个手掌贴在那儿感受血液流动的速度。

他太痴迷于此，浑然忘了张艺兴怕痒。

“世勋，别……”

人鱼线所在的下腹一缩一缩往后退，吴世勋就伸手去够，直到退无可退，张艺兴被床头柜堵住去路，他便再次肆无忌惮地细细摩挲隐隐暴起的青筋。

“世勋，别摸了，很痒……”

张艺兴推了推吴世勋，小狼崽子终于回过神，立刻抽回手，一张帅脸红得都好像大番茄，吭吭哧哧半天才吐出抱歉两个字，然后把浴巾塞给张艺兴就打算跑路。

有幽幽的叹息声飞进耳朵。

“世勋啊……”

哥哥一把拽住他，随手扔了浴巾，又握住他的手放去脸颊上，幼兽似的，瘦削脸庞轻轻蹭着他的手掌。

“你都不想我吗？”

水润的上目线冲吴世勋飞来，是开在他心上的一枪，砰，心脏第无数次炸开迷人眼的玫瑰花瓣。

周遭一切是模糊的，唯独面前这双下垂眼清晰，清晰到甚至映出了他的倒影。

“嗯……”他点点头，“我很想艺兴。”

“那你跑什么？”

“……”

“紧张？”

“才没……”

“害羞？”

小狼崽子不答话了，偏开头不敢再去看哥哥的眼睛，好像多看一眼就会万劫不复——他也从不怕万劫不复。

“这有什么好害羞的，你又不是没看过……”

吴世勋眯了眯眼睛，似笑非笑问：“艺兴今天怎么这么主动？”

这下，换张艺兴不自在了，眼神躲闪着，躲开小狼崽子探询的目光。

“这么——”嘴唇凑上来，凑在他耳边低语：“想我吗？”

诱人的声线一下下敲击着耳鼓膜，呼吸吹到耳尖，好痒，可并不愿意躲开，即便那处已经红透了，对这个人的爱意诱使张艺兴靠过去，如同动物一般用蹭蹭脸颊的方式表达自己的爱意。

“是，我很想世勋……”

如今已没了任何自欺欺人的念头，那不仅无趣至极，更显得他“不知好歹”。对吴世勋的思念和爱意张狂地渗透他的生活与工作，每一个间隙，每一个间隙里都是。

碍着某些让人无奈又烦闷的原因，张艺兴独自一人在国内工作，于是见面的日子大大缩减了，少得恨不能在见面后把一秒钟掰成两半过。

而对于吴世勋的近况，也从经由对方口中得知变成透过网络透过经纪人哥哥嘴里知晓。

那孩子拍电视剧了，独挑大梁演男主角；那孩子拍了好多杂志封面，摄影师们都是赞不绝口的态度；那孩子为了演唱会疯了般锻炼身体，练出很漂亮的肌肉；那孩子还在自己屋里搭了间小小的练习室——

跟你以前一样呢，不分白昼黑夜的练习。经纪人哥哥笑着同张艺兴说起来。他听着，脸上也浮现了浓厚的笑意，酒窝深深，眼角纹深深。

然而纵使知道再多也敌不过真切见一面。往往是人还在国内机场，心却已经飞到吴世勋那儿了。

这次回来前，张艺兴滑着手机看官博在SNS贴出的照片。吴世勋新拍的杂志封面。发型好像九十年代的港星，衣服要么只穿一件外套，要么干脆不穿，露出非常漂亮的、锻炼的很好的肌肉线条。然后用一双深邃眉眼淡漠地看着镜头，尽管没有任何表情，但任谁看了都会收到摄人心魄的信号。

他也不例外。甚至看得有些痴了，要不是助理在一旁提醒，他恐怕连坐飞机这回事都要忘了。

但即便坐上了飞机，即便三四个钟头后就能真切触碰到，张艺兴还是时不时悄悄看一眼手机。像故意戳按嘴里的溃疡，受虐狂似的感受疼痛——他不知疲倦地感受血脉贲张四个字在身体里留下的痕迹，一次又一次的，任凭血液烫红脸颊。

且不说锻炼肌肉的困难程度——他也几乎天天泡在健身房，为了身材处处忌口的郁闷他比谁都清楚——单是那个眼神，吴世勋看向镜头的眼神。张艺兴莫名嫉妒了。那不是只能给他的眼神吗？怎么能给冰冷的镜头呢？他咂了咂嘴，啧，真酸。

所以下车后连饭都来不及吃就直奔电梯间回宿舍，可房间里空空的，吴世勋不在，熟悉的气息都全无。

张艺兴瘪了瘪嘴，冲无辜的空气皱鼻子发火。

于是思念又厚了几公分，悉数压在他身上，害他始终心神不宁，无论用什么方法转移注意力都会以失败告终。

好在洗澡的时候吴世勋回来了。听到熟悉的脚步声在浴室外面响起，张艺兴随便冲干净身上的泡沫，胡乱裹上浴巾就走出去。

可是……可是这狼崽子是转性了吗？以前见到他不是急吼吼扑上来吗？怎么今天愣在那儿迟迟不动弹，甚至看他的眼神都是躲闪的。

反射弧日常掉线的家伙哪里知道是因为自己太诱人啊。

思念于身体里呼啸澎湃，张艺兴扔了矜持，顺便扔了浴巾，主动问，你都不想我吗？

“我也很想艺兴。”

话语和亲吻一同落下。吴世勋胡乱地吻着张艺兴的嘴唇，又恶劣地咬了咬，赶在对方呼痛前及时伸出舌尖舔弄。热乎乎湿漉漉的触感让他们无限接近彼此，哪怕拥抱没有任何空隙也觉得不够，想要更多的来自彼此——只有彼此能给——的温度与触感。

直到氧气彻底跟不上需求量，吴世勋才舍得松开张艺兴，他歪着脑袋笑了笑，眼睛瞄了下对方的小腹，继而凑上前小狗似的舔舐哥哥的下巴。然后是颈侧，然后是胸口，他卷起乳尖含在嘴里吸吮，哥哥呜咽了一声，语调软绵绵的，好可爱。

“世勋……唔……世……别咬……”

这种时候小狼崽子一向不听话，牙齿叼着已经肿胀起来的乳尖轻轻拉扯，又倏地松开，看着哥哥被欲望折磨而不得不大口呼吸，他故意重重舔了一口，哥哥的下垂眼都睁圆了，腿一软，身体半倚着床头柜。

“舒服吗，艺兴？”

“嗯……”哥哥害羞地看着他——天，太可爱了，“喜、喜欢世勋这样舔……”

吴世勋下面那根东西立刻硬得发疼，也注意到张艺兴勃起了，阴茎胀成深红色，几滴腺液从铃口溢出，吧嗒，吧嗒，掉下去弄湿地板。

“别看了……”

“可是很好看啊。”

吴世勋说着，握住阴茎上下揉搓起来，拇指指腹缓缓擦过底部凸起的肉筋，又按了按正流水的铃口，还用指甲刮着那儿，甚至拨开铃口压出更多的水。哥哥被他摸得呼吸都好重，下腹一鼓一鼓的，蜿蜒其上的青筋绷起又收缩，无声勾引他去舔。

眼神就这样暗下去，吴世勋闭上眼伸出舌头，沿着青筋的形状一条接一条舔过去。手指也滑到屁股后面，扒开挺翘臀肉揉按正悄悄收缩的穴眼儿。

“啊……”

快感逼着张艺兴靠近吴世勋，于是他整个人被狼崽子搂住，屁股被抱着，简直就是狼崽子的盘中晚餐。

“艺兴好甜。”

吴世勋含混不清地说着，一边抬眼看向哥哥，一边张嘴轻轻咬了咬青筋附近的皮肉。吃着手指的穴眼儿立刻缩紧，他忍不住幻想被咬紧的是自己粗大的性器官，被一圈圈嫩肉缠着，恨不能榨干所有精液一般用力。

“艺兴这么饥渴吗？连我的手指都吸。”

生理性泪水顿时溢出张艺兴眼眶，害他看起来那么可怜，好像被吴世勋欺负狠了似的。

可不就是欺负狠了。敏感得要命的下腹被狼崽子一遍遍舔舐，只是因为锻炼才有的青筋被狼崽子当成什么玩物，舌尖不停扫过，到最后甚至很重很重地去舔。热烫口水渗进皮肉之下，他浑身发烫，穴里更是烫得快化了，一直有水往外流。

张艺兴快速眨了眨眼，犹豫几秒，而后转过身背对吴世勋，扶着床头柜翘起屁股，很害羞地问：“世勋……可以舔这里吗？”

他害羞得都不敢看吴世勋了，一双精灵耳红得要冒蒸汽。可是迟迟等不来狼崽子的回应，害羞变成懊恼，便有些后悔不该这样直白。

自己……是吓着世勋了吧。

然而下一秒屁股就被掰开，柔软热烫的舌头直直舔过臀缝，又打着圈按摩后穴入口，最后，撬开已经张开一丝缝的穴眼儿，舌尖顶了进去，模仿性交动作抽插穴口。

“啊啊……”

蚂蚁咬似的酥麻感沿着脊椎一跃而上，在张艺兴的脑袋里炸开烟火。

“艺兴早晚要榨干我，”吴世勋咬了口白嫩臀肉，“就这么饥渴？主动让我舔你。”

“你别说了——唔……”

不同于硬胀的肉棒，狼崽子的舌头很灵活，半卷着舔了一圈穴口附近的嫩肉，舔得穴里面好痒，想有什么进来狠狠蹭几百下给他止痒。

张艺兴悄悄瞄了眼狼崽子下面粗大到可怕的性器官，不自觉吞咽了下口水。那东西那么大，又那么长，用来“止痒”会很厉害吧，可能还会重重干进最深处的地方，用硬胀的顶部重重戳那儿，戳出好多水，害屁股里湿湿黏黏，然后还有更黏稠的精液射进去，里面被射满了，多得都顺着他的腿根往下流。

他只顾着脑子里的性幻想，完全没发现吴世勋已经注意到他不对劲的眼神。

狼崽子低低笑了声，故意张开腿挺了挺胯，“艺兴是不是想要这个？”

粗大的肉棒不安分地跳动着，表皮暴起一根根青筋，比自己小腹的青筋粗了整整一圈呢。

“说话啊。”

狼崽子甚至色情地揉搓起肉棒，当着他的面揉捏冠状沟，挤出一小股透明腺液。

啪嗒，汗水从下巴掉落，张艺兴的眼睛都失焦了，迷蒙地看着吴世勋。

“嗯……想要……”

“趴床上。”

哥哥那样乖巧，说什么就做什么，跪趴在床边，屁股翘得好高，后腰处还有两个迷人的腰窝。

吴世勋站起来舔了舔嘴唇，捏着肉棒敲张艺兴的屁股，啪啪啪几下，屁股都被他敲红了。腺液在上面抹开，亮晶晶的，还泛着可爱的浅红色。真是……早晚要死在哥哥身上。

“你、你别玩了……”

哥哥皱着眉向他抱怨，用可怜兮兮的表情，眼角还是红通通的，直让他想狠狠欺负下去。

“跟我说点儿好听的吧。”

“……说什么。”

吴世勋抬了抬眉梢，拿龟头轻轻戳弄湿润穴口，也不进去，或者只进去一点儿，然后很快抽出来。能感觉到穴里嫩肉一直饥渴地涌过来，要咬他的东西，勾引他操到更深的地方好止止痒。

“艺兴想要什么就说什么。”

哥哥委屈地鼓起脸颊，看看他，再看看他下面那根胀成紫红色的器官，末了，还是顺从了。脑袋埋进床铺，手伸来后面慢慢扒开屁股，指尖勾开穴口，软绵绵地、半撒娇地说：

“请、请进来……里面很痒……请世勋，狠狠干进来……”

血脉立刻贲张到极点。短暂的呼吸凝滞后，吴世勋又蹙紧眉毛，啪，一巴掌扇在张艺兴屁股上。

“骚货。”

肉棒真的狠狠干进去了，直直插到底，脆弱穴眼儿被彻底撑开，撑得薄薄的穴口看上去好可怜，像不合适的肉套子，被逼着咬住他的东西。

“啊……世、世勋……别那么快……”

哪里还能听进这些话，吴世勋按着张艺兴的后脑勺，一手掐着屁股大开大合操干穴眼儿。里面水多得不像话，不仅发出淫乱的水声，还干着干着开始往外溅，他几乎要怀疑哥哥的屁股里有个泉眼，不然怎么这么多水。

他弯下腰半趴在哥哥身上，舔了舔哥哥柔软的耳垂，低语道：“艺兴就是欠操，越操水越多，真是淫乱……”

张艺兴羞得全身通红，连看都不敢看吴世勋一眼，只会埋着头呻吟尖叫。那头狼崽子力气太重了，快撞断他的腰了。狼崽子下面那根东西也好大，硬硬地捣着屁股里的嫩肉，又故意按在最深处的敏感点上剧烈戳弄，然后用九浅一深的频率干他的穴。

小狼崽子到底从哪里学来的这些东西，这么、这么会……

这样想着，张艺兴回头用柔软的指责眼神看向吴世勋。

小狼崽子当然知道哥哥在想什么，他先捏了把哥哥屁股上的肉，又去摸哥哥有些发胀的乳尖，手法色情，摸得哥哥的穴不停咬他的鸡巴。

“是艺兴教我的啊……”吴世勋亲了亲张艺兴的脸颊，“我在艺兴身上学的，学了好多——”他故意停在这儿，把人翻过去掐着膝盖窝往下按到肩上，“学会这种体位能把艺兴操出更多水，”他张嘴咬住乳尖，又吸又舔，“还学会吸艺兴的这里，只要吸这儿，艺兴的穴就咬得我好紧，还把我的鸡巴往里面吃。”

荤话不堪入耳，但张艺兴丝毫不顾，他满心满眼都是占有着他的吴世勋，甚至还想让吴世勋说更多的荤话，越羞耻越好，因为听到这些就可以爽得喷水，可以勾引这人在他身上发疯——

因为，好喜欢吴世勋。

“啊……”

他主动挺起胸让狼崽子吸，好像还觉得不够，嗫嚅着求对方照顾另一边。

“这边也要世勋吸……”

真是，骚透了。

吴世勋把人抱进怀里，往屁股里顶弄的同时不忘伺候张艺兴漂亮的乳尖，那两处被他彻底吸肿了，硬硬地挺起来，怎么看怎么像正在怀孕的孕妇。

他松了嘴，手摸到哥哥的小腹，摸了摸那地方的青筋，说：“我射进去那么多次怎么艺兴还没怀上，嗯？要是怀上了，这里会喷奶吧？”

张艺兴爽得连害羞都忘了，吴世勋说什么就应什么，他懵懵地点头，抱着狼崽子一下一下亲脸，“嗯……世勋再吸一吸就有了……”

啪，脑袋里的弦终于断开。

狼崽子放倒哥哥，掐着腿根疯了般操穴。动作剧烈又狠重，哥哥身形不稳，身体都被他顶到床边了，他又把人拉回来，一双手紧紧握着小细腰接上新一轮的抽插操干。

可是哥哥哪里能像他那么持久，一早就让他干射了，黏腻白汁一股一股的涌出来，流在小腹上几乎盖住青筋。吴世勋缩了缩眼角，抹去精液露出那些漂亮的青色线条，然后盯着那处快速地抽插了几十下。射进去的时候，他死死压着哥哥的小腹，手掌几乎感觉到自己那根东西的形状，甚至隐隐感觉出那东西跳动的幅度，一边跳动着，一边射满哥哥的屁股。

“疼……”张艺兴委屈巴巴的，“手……拿开啊……”

他伸手要拂开狼崽子的手掌，却被对方一把握住去摸正在收缩的囊袋。沉甸甸的，紧紧贴着他的屁股。

“摸到什么了？”吴世勋恶劣地问道。

“不知道……”

“是精液，”吴世勋一字一句纠正，“里面的精液都射进艺兴的屁股了……喜欢吗？”

这种问题怎么回答啊……

“说喜欢就好了。”

张艺兴乜了眼嘴角噙着笑的狼崽子——怎么连故意使坏的表情都这么帅。半晌，认输般开了口：“喜欢……”

“我呢？喜欢吗？”

喜欢的，非常，非常，非常喜欢。

“我也喜欢艺兴，”狼崽子趴在他身上，亲昵地吻着他的脸颊，“很爱，很爱艺兴。”

爱啊……好沉重的字眼呢。

可如果是这个人说得，那么，就不需要太多顾虑了吧。

嗯，他轻轻点头，我也是。


End file.
